


[Podfic] Don't Feed Me, Seymour

by EmilianaDarling



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Comedy, Cooking, Food, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'This looks delicious,' Eames fucking lies, because the only accurate statement would be <i>This looks like intestines</i>, and he would like Arthur to continue to shagging him."</p>
<p>Arthur can't cook: Eames pretends to enjoy the food he makes anyways.</p>
<p>[Originally posted on Livejournal on February 9, 2011.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Don't Feed Me, Seymour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Feed Me, Seymour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135943) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> So I figured it was about time to update my podfic archiving on AO3. :3 This piece was originally posted at [my livejournal](http://emilianadarling.livejournal.com/2366.html) on February 9, 2011. The audio quality isn't quite up to my new standards (and this one doesn't even have a podbook or cover D:), but I can _still_ make myself laugh listening to my own reading of this one, and I definitely wanted it to be archived. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Author:** gyzym ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym)/[Tumblr](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/))  
 **Reader:** Emiliana Darling  
 **Length:** 00:18:51  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dont-feed-me-seymour) at the Audiofic Archive


End file.
